realmythologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans For ten million years, Saveran continued to provide spirits to the new lives and visited the dead spirits. She was loved by the creatures, for she was the kindest face they had ever witnessed. The spirits of the aquatic animals roamed through the glistening waters of coelum, and when Saveran dipped her hand into the water, they all swam up to her. She never felt alone, and when she would ever be upset, the creatures proided comfort. Still distraught over the death of all the large bird creatures, known as dinosaurs by Sapientiae (goddess of wisdom), Saveran longed for the species predicted by Esqua. "Just below the gods," she had said. Saveran could not wait for the theoretical animals to evolve, so she decided no to. She thought about going to Infansio, god of off-spring, for his reproduction elixir. How wonderful would it be to speed up reproduction and thus speed up evolution. Or, she pondered, she could introduce new hardships to create a stronger and smarter creature. But how many lives would that take? Certainly, it would be unjust for the goddess of life to take the lives of her children! She decided to ask Infansio for the potion. Saveran trodded to his palace, just across the street and two houses to the left. Baby pink bricks lay below a lavender roof. Two large humps led way to double-doors, which were covered in paw prints from many different creatures. Saveran tapped the door and waited for a response; almost immediately, the door swung open. "Hello, Saveran! I have been expecting your visit." He motioned for her to come inside and brought out a tray of the finest panema, the food of the gods. "I went to the Tree of Rebus this morning for it." Saveran pushed her skirt forward to sit on the chesnut-colored love seat. "I need your elixir, Infansio," she blurted out. "I figured," he smiled and pulled out a little glass vile from the drawer in the coffee table. As he slammed the drawer back shut, Saveran noticed the faint yellow haze surrounding the dark green liquid. "Mix it into all the oceans, and then summon Aeroso to create 500 storms. This will make sure every creature is drenched in the elixir and be extremely fertile. They shall mate at an earlier age, for they will be ready sooner." "Thank you, Infansio," Saveran called out as she slipped out the door. He had always made her feel a little uncomfortable. "No probl--," he was interrupted as the door slam back. Saveran did as she was told and waited for the creatures that were to fulfill the prophecy to arrive. For 8 million years, she waited, continuing to issue out the souls to the new organisms. Then, one day, she found a more complex spirit lingering with the rest. Alas, Saveran had no doubt of what it was. She jumped up with joy and ran to tell Esqua. Esqua smiled after the young goddess who had already left to tell the others. Saveran descended upon the Chosen Planet, as it was called, and found the human baby. "My child," she whispered as she kissed the child, "I have been waiting for you for so long." Saveran's tears dripped onto the baby's face, and then into the ground. At this spot, a tree grew. At this place, the Tree of Ostium, sprouted from the ground. Whomever shall eat the leaves of the sacred plant shall be able to connect with the power of Saveran, life. This would grant one the ability to revive a fellow creature from its eternal sleep. As Saveran stepped up to her home, she noticed a new orb filled with a light blue substance. The human's, she recognized it as. And then another orb from a different line appeared, glowing pink. Saveran was filled with hope as she laid down to rest. "What a wonderful creature. What a wonderful existence," Saveran whispered into the darkness. Then, her eyes shut from the rest of the True Galaxy and the little humans.